Predetor Behind Her Eyes
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: Sequel to OW Crypta. KeKe's life was normal, until she got powers. Then she fell in love. Then her powers were gone. Can she get them back? Just what is Sierra up to? Can She save the Crypts? I've completely changed this story for the better.
1. Relive

KeKe trudged sleepily to her house. Her car ride had been long. Her body was sore from sleeping in a car. The front light flicked on as soon as she was in it's range. She let out a large yawn and fished a key out of her pocket. She didn't care why or how Monger had it, she was just happy to have it. She pushed it into the lock and heard it click. She smiled wearily and pushed the door open.

The door slammed close, the way it always did. The noise woke Simon, who came in inexpertly wielding a baseball bat. He took a stance KeKe noticed she could easily break if she had the strength.

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily.

"KeKe?" Simon asked doubtingly.

"You got that right," KeKe said with a smirk. "I'm home." Simon sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Where have you been?"

"Work. Don't worry about it." Simon stared at her unbelieving. But she was his employer and he didn't dare go against her wishes.

"I'll just get to bed, and I'll tell you later or something," KeKe said dismissively waving her hand. She dropped her cat on the floor, and she was none to pleased about it, but followed KeKe up the stairs. KeKe stretched cracking her neck and slipping out of her clothes. She pulled on an old night gown, silk of course, and snuggled under her covers.

**5 years later**:

"Oh, come _on_, Monger!" KeKe whined into her cell-phone. It had been like this for five long years now. "Can't they just come visit?"

"I've told you time and time again, Lopez, they have to stay here," Monger's voice boomed through the phone that KeKe had to pull it from her ear.

"Then I could go visit them."

"No can do. Unless you're a monster, which you're not, right?"

"Well... no," KeKe said twisting her hair. "But I'd gladly dip myself in a vat of toxic waste or something."

"KeKe, that wont make you a monster, so don't even try it. It was hard enough to get you from being radioactive the first time." And with that he hung up. KeKe sighed heavily and snapped her phone shut.

"It's never going to change," she muttered unhappily to herself. "Not unless I become a Crypt again."

She had said this every day since she had returned home. Every. Single. Day. And everyday she just sighed and went back to taking care of her father. But today was different. Today her father was in his home town in Mexico for a holiday, and KeKe had not tagged along. Today she was determined to find a Crypt.

She had seen Nico skulking about every now and then, but hadn't done anything about it. She would just smile and keep going. The world wouldn't be ready for KeKe Lopez to up and disappear the way Kira Lopez had five years ago. It had taken just that long for KeKe to get rid of Mario and pretend to mourn over her sister.

KeKe had tried so many times to wave her money and power under the noses of the US government to free her friends, to no prevail. And she was finally sick of waiting. She didn't care if she became a wolf, or and owl, or a fresh Crypt, or anything. She just wanted to be re-united with her friends at any cost.

So on this day, KeKe Lopez pulled on a designer sweater and head out into New York city to find a Crypt to change her for good.

0o0o0o0o0

New York was dark and scary, KeKe had always thought this. She rubbed the purple stone between her fingers gently. She had held onto it, and had once looked through it, but suffered an awful headache. Plus with her father to worry about, she just didn't care.

But today was different. Today was going to be her change.

She stood in the middle of Time Square and looked through the little stone, seeing the faint sight of two souls spinning inside 1 out of 5 people. She felt blood pound in her skull, behind her eyes. She licked her lips, wishing for some ChapStick.

Her heart skipped a beat.

There he was.

Nico.

She ran to him, head still pounding. He walked, brushing a long lock of shimmering black hair behind his ear. He still had that sickly glitter of radioactivity. Yet he was beautiful, and girls and gay men did double takes on him.

People snapped pictures of KeKe as she pushed past them to her target. He spotted her and smiled wide, opening his arms for a hug. KeKe sneered at him.

"Make me a Crypt again," she commanded, stabbing a finger into his chest. He smiled at her like a father smiling at his child.

"What do you mean, miss Lopez?" He asked innocently. People started to gather, and his calmness was betrayed by his eyes. KeKe didn't care. Let them stare.

"I mean, Nico, make me a Crypt again. I miss my friends. Do it. Now." She pulled off her jacket, threw it to a random bystander and lifted the sleeve of her shirt to show her bare arm. He leaned in close, smelling of cheep cologne. More pictures were snapped.

"KeKe, look," he said into her ear. "I can't. I can't. You're not my problem anymore. Only Thiago or Uiara could possibly change you back now."

"Are they in New York."

"Well, yes. I took them with me."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to change back so suddenly now."

"I could ask you why you never changed me, or saved my life way back when. But I let bygones _be _bygones," she hissed, lips dripping with poison. "Now, don't lie. You must know where Thiago is. Tell me the way. Now. Or I'll have you arrested in the snap of my fingers." Nico's shoulders sagged.

"Chinatown," he said, eyes low.

"Thanks, Nico. You wont regret this, I swear it!" KeKe said about to spring off, but he caught her wrist.

"Why, KeKe? This could be dangerous. Sierra is on the run somewhere in the world. You can't-"

"Wait, what? Sierra's fine. She's a sweetie," KeKe said good mood deflating.

"She's a clever actor, KeKe. She took advantaged of you and you're good nature, plus your immaturity as a Crypt. The council is none to pleased with you, either."

"I... I'll fix it. But I have to do this."

"Why?"

"I miss my friends, Nico." KeKe shook off his wrist and walked to the street to hail a taxi. One stopped for her, she was of course _the_ KeKe Lopez after all, and she climbed in and was hit with the familiar smell of tobacco.

"Chinatown, please."

"That's a little out of my way, girly," he said in a smokers voice.

"Price is no problem." The cabby's eyes grew wide.

"Alright then, konichiwa Chinatown!" He said and stepped on the gas pedal. KeKe sat back, grimacing at his mis-use of a Japanese greeting. She glared out the window, Nico looked mournful and she wondered what his problem was. She also wondered what he, and her once Crypt siblings were doing in NY.


	2. How She Became a Monster

**Hey guys, sorry for no warning on why I suddenly changed the story. I just wasn't feeling it, but wanted to continue. So I've completely re-started here.**

So many more questions swirled around in KeKe's brain. Nico's words about Sierra swam behind her eyes, and her head started to hurt from the pebble. Pain and questions.

Would they change her back?

Throbbing.

What was Sierra up to? Could she stop it for real?

Splitting pain.

Why hadn't her Crypt siblings ever come to her?

Tears.

0o0o0o0

The cabby stopped the car, and KeKe rubbed her throbbing temples. She was sure she could buy some questionable substance here that would make the pain go away. The cabby demanded some amount of money and KeKe just handed him three hundred dollars and stepped out.

KeKe stood marveling at the sight of china town. She had always loved it here. With signs in a foreign characters offering good and services. The familiar golden arches of McDonalds. The smell of Chinese food. She sniffed back some stray tears and pulled the pebble to her eye.

She was sure the rock would pick up something significant about Uiara and Thiago. Nico was a bright yellow color. She hadn't used the rock more then once, but she was sure of it. She scanned over the ocean of people. Normies, Crypts, Normies, Crypts. But no Uiara or Thiago.

Of course it couldn't be simple, lamented KeKe in her mind. People stopped her for her autograph, and she halfheartedly complied, but her attention kept wandering for the twins. She was growing weary, and stopped to get a soda nearly downing the whole thing when she saw a glint of purple. She pulled the rock to her eyes, almost spilling her drink, and looked through the stone.

Pink and Yellow. Bright. Side by side.

It had to be them. Only them.

They were walking into a store KeKe had fancied herself. Aji Ichiban. A candy store she and Kira had been to plenty of times.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself before gulping down the rest of her soda. She threw the can into a trash can and chased after them. She crossed the street impatiently and burst into the store. It always smelled nice, but she ignored the finer details of the store, to busy searching for the two.

There.

She ran to them, and stopped pointing a finger at them, before resting her hands on her knees and panting heavily.

"KeKe?" The asked in unison, Uiara spilling a bag of candy she was holding.

"What are you doing here?" Thiago asked in a loud whisper.

"Nico... told me... you... change me... now..." she said between pants.

"What are you talking about?" Uiara asked, holding her hand out. KeKe took it.

"I... want to be... a Crypt again... Nico... said you could change... me?" KeKe asked eyes pleading.

"What? Why would you want to be a Crypt again. Not to mention, Sierra is after you," Thiago said, trying to guide them to the back of the store, and away from the stares of the people in the store.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uiara interrupted KeKe. "She misses her friends! I'm surprised it took her this long to find us. Of course we'll change you." KeKe smiled wide, weakly embracing her old friend and noticing the Uiara still wore the bracelet she had made so long ago.

"Now, wait just a moment!" Thiago interjected loudly, gaining more stares. He shrunk down to the floor, pulling them as well. "We can't do it here! Plus Sierra basically has a bounty on your _ezel_. You really think you can take her down?"

"My what?" KeKe asked before shaking her head. "That's beside the point. I alone might not be able to stop her, but me and my friends together might."

"See, she'll be cool," Uiara protested.

"KeKe, your friends are your biggest weakness. You gave your life for them last time. Sierra was the one who sent the man after you," Thiago said, his voice bordering on pleading.

"David," KeKe spat. "But, Thiago that was different. That's when I still had a life to go back to. This time I plan on letting the world know. KeKe Lopez is a monster. Not Carmen, not anything. Just KeKe Lopez."

"Make me one promise?" Thiago asked defeated.

"Anything," KeKe said with her hand over her heart.

"We help you to. We'll become monsters just like you. So we can take Sierra down."

"That all? Totally! We just need to plan this out a little, wouldn't you say? We need the government after us. Last time I think Kira called 9-1-1. So let's go that. Uiara, they don't know your voice. You'll do it!"

"Good, we've got a game plan," Uiara said rubbing her hands together. "Time to ham it up, eh, bro?"

0o0o0o0o

Thiago sat nodded, clinging to ever word KeKe said. He couldn't deny he might have a little crush on her. He knew she was in love with someone else, but a boy could hope. He thought, as he snapped into a slimjim as they say, that it was his feelings for her that caused him to fold under her begging.

"So, you'll be on tv tonight?" Uiara asked again.

"Yes. Oprah's live tonight, isn't it perfect. She's doing that computer chat thing with me, so everyone will see me with my new friends, you two. Then Thiago, this is where you come in. You'll get up for a moment, and change to wolf, then attack us both. Hopefully it will trigger a reaction in me some enough to transform, and Uiara will disconnect the computer and call the police. This should work!" KeKe smiled, thrusting a fist into the air.

Thiago felt a smile creep onto his face at the sight of KeKe. They had once been carbon copies of one another, and now even though she was different and it had been 5 years, she was still beautiful. It was clear she still had Crypt power taking over her looks, because she hadn't aged a day or gained a pound.

"How long do we have?" Thiago asked.

"An hour at most," she stood up and smiled. "Are you hungry? I pulled you guys away from Aji Ichiban to soon."

"I could go for a drink," Uiara said. "You've got such a nice house, KeKe."

"Thank you," she said walking away into the kitchen.

"Is this right?" Thiago asked leaning over to Uiara. She lounged back into the couch.

"What? My feet aren't on her sofa," she protested.

"No I mean... should we really turn her back? She's going to ruin her life. No more normal KeKe Lopez."

"She's not trying to be normal," Uiara said touching a pendant around her neck. "She's trying to get her friend's free. Normal isn't how KeKe works. That's why I like her." Thiago jumped over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Eh, we just like in general don't we?" Thiago asked squeezing her.

"Yeah, I guess that's why we're here to help here, isn't it? Plus we actually get to meet her friends, there's got be something about them that compels her to do this, right?"

0o0o0o0o0

"You ready?" KeKe whispered to the twins.

"Since I was born," Uiara said. Thiago nodded and took a seat next to KeKe. He had to be on the edge for this to work. He looked over the room, decorated in paw-prints, his, that had been dipped in fake blood. And outside a window was impact paw prints, that trailed off into the street.

"Ok," KeKe said and clicked on the computer. She could see Oprah talking to the crowd, not yet ready to talk to KeKe.

"Ok folks, we've got a real treat now!" Came Oprah's cheerful voice. "On video-chat we have KeKe Lopez!" The crowd erupted in cheers and KeKe smiled and blushed. Oprah turned to face the screen KeKe.

"Well, hello KeKe. How's things in NYC?"

"Not bad, Oprah. Sorry I couldn't be on the show, but I'm holding down the fort here with papa in Mexico."

"No big deal, KeKe. Just happy to talk with you. Now, may I ask just who are your friends?"

"These two?" KeKe asked putting her arms around the twins. "Just some old friends of mine. Uiara and Thiago Cardoso. Just up visiting from my Mama's old town in Brazil."

"Friends or is that cute boy toy your new boy friend?" The crowd 'ooh'ed. KeKe released her friends.

"What? No. They really are just friends." KeKe said blushing slightly. She pushed Thiago off the chair, his Que. "He's more my brother."

"Oh? Then who is your man?" KeKe watched Thiago change into a wolf form.

"Who me? I guess-" Thiago bounded with fierce strength and took both KeKe and Uiara down. He bite KeKe's shoulder and she cried out in pain. Uiara cried out.

"Oh God, what's happening? KeKe? Thiago? Oh my Go-ahhh!" Uiara said falling to the ground. Thiago tore his jaw away from KeKe's shoulder, and she changed. She crawled to computer screen half-morphed. Thiago let out a growl before going half morphed himself.

"Oh my God!" KeKe screamed looking at her arms.

"KeKe? KeKe what's-" Oprah's voice was cut off by Uiara yanked the wires. She then made a mad dash to KeKe's cell phone while Thiago and KeKe high-fived. They watched in awe as Uiara used an amazing theatric ability to make a desperate call 9-1-1. Thiago nonchalantly waltzed over to the window and opened it. Then they all changed to full human form, remembering what happened when they first changed. The affects took hold of KeKe and made her fall asleep. Uiara and Thiago lay sprawled out listening.

Sirens wailed.

Car tires screeched.

Man in black suits came filing in holding guns.

They spotted the figures and hauled them away.


End file.
